Baba Toru
|japanesename = 馬場徹 (ばば とおる) |romaji = Baba Tōru |character = Yagyuu Hiroshi |birthday = June 17, 1988 |bornin = Tokyo, Japan |Generation = Rikkai A Rikkai B |headerbkgndcolor = #FFFF00 |age = |prev = N/A |next = Onoda Ryunosuke Mikata Ryosuke}} Toru Baba (馬場 徹 Baba Tōru, June 17, 1988) is a Japanese actor, entertainer and singer. His brother is professional Japanese football player Yuta Baba (馬場憂太 Baba Yūta). Baba's acting career started when he was still in elementary school, joining the Himawari Theater Group. His stage debut was in TeniMyu, or Musical Prince of Tennis. He is best known for his role as Yagyuu Hiroshi in TeniMyu as a part of Rikkai A and B's cast. During his time in TeniMyu, he released a Best Actors CD in partnership with Nakagauchi Masataka, who played Niou Masaharu. He was one of PureBOYS, which was a Japanese acting and singing group. Toru's now headed by Sunaoka Co. TeniMyu *Absolute King Rikkai feat. Rokkaku ~ First Service *Dream Live 4th *Absolute King Rikkai feat. Rokkaku ~ Second Service *The Progressive Match Higa Chuu feat. Rikkai *Dream Live 5th *The Final Match Rikkai First feat. Shitenhoji *The Final Match Rikkai Second feat. The Rivals *Dream Live 7th Theater PureBOYS *7Cheers! 〜翔べ!自分という大地から!〜（2007年10月、博品館劇場） - 元木徹浩 役 *7Dummy's Blues.（2008年8月、青山円形劇場） - 馬場徹ダミー 役 *7Color Candles（2009年6月、サンシャイン劇場） - 津村和彦 役 Other Performances *メモリーズ3 〜サードオファー〜（2008年3月 - 4月、シアターサンモール） - 仲俣功二 役 *朗読劇 苦情の手紙（2008年7月／2008年12月、博品館劇場） - 田所タダシ 役 *ジュークボックス・ミュージカル ココロノカケラ（2008年9月、青山劇場） - イリエ 役 *ミュージカル 銀河鉄道の夜（2008年10月 - 11月、池袋あうるすぽっと 他） - カムパネルラ 役 *ミュージカル スーザンを探して（2009年1月 - 3月、シアタークリエ） - ティナ 役 *飛龍伝2010 ラストプリンセス（2010年2月 - 3月、新橋演舞場 ほか） - 馬場徹 役 *うたかたのオペラ（2010年5月7日 - 9日、日本青年館） - 宗一 役 *広島に原爆を落とす日（2010年8月、シアターコクーン/森ノ宮ピロティホール） - 北関東血盟団の平沼 役 *ミュージカル モモ（2011年1月、大和田伝承ホール/森ノ宮ピロティホール） - ジジ 役 *新・幕末純情伝（2011年9月 - 10月、パルコ劇場/シアタードラマシティ） - 坂本龍馬 役 *ミュージカル ダンス・オブ・ヴァンパイア（2011年11月 - 2012年1月、帝国劇場/梅田芸術劇場） - ヘルベルト 役 *VISUALIVE ペルソナ4（2012年3月、サンシャイン劇場） - 主人公 役 *SAMURAI 7（2012年4月、青山劇場） - カツシロウ 役 *蒼い妖精とピノッキオ（2012年7月、池袋あうるすぽっと） - ピノッキオ 役 *タンブリング！vol.3 （2012年8月- 9月、国際フォーラムC/シアターBRAVA!/赤坂ACTシアター） - 木下遼 役 *VISUALIVE ペルソナ4 the EVOLUTION（2012年10月、天王洲銀河劇場） - 主人公 役 *ミュージカル 女子高生チヨ（2012年12月、東京グローブ座） - 内海翔 役 *熱海殺人事件 40years' NEW（2013年2月 - 3月、紀伊國屋ホール/森ノ宮ピロティホール） - 木村伝兵衛 部長刑事 役 *早乙女太一主演公演 神州天馬侠（2013年4月/6月 - 7月、明治座/中日劇場） - 加賀見忍剣 役 *劇団朱雀特別公演（2013年5月、ぎふ葵劇場） *早乙女太一“原点進化”『次郎長旅日記』『身代わりカンパチ仁義』『二人忠治』『伊太郎旅唄』『弁天小僧』 （2013年6月、パルコ劇場） *朗読劇　LOVE LETTERS（2013年8月、PARCO劇場） - アンディ 役 *聖女 ジャンヌ・ダルク（2013年9月 - 10月、世田谷パブリックシアター/兵庫県立芸術文化センター/穂の国とよはし芸術劇場PLAT　主ホール/札幌市教育文化会*館 大ホール） - ジル・ド・レエ 役 *飛龍伝21 ～殺戮の秋～いつの日か、白き翼に乗りて（2013年10月、青山劇場） - 横浜国大 伊豆沼徹役 *広島に原爆を落とす日（2013年12月、俳優座劇場） - ディープ山崎 役 *早乙女太一 ALL JAPAN TOUR 2013 THE FINAL（2013年12月、シアター1010） Filmography TV *土曜ワイド劇場 鉄道捜査官3・津和野トンネル殺人!（2003年9月27日、テレビ朝日） - 多田雄一 役 *オレンジデイズ 第8話（2004年5月30日、TBS） - 矢嶋啓太の弟 役 *大河ドラマ 義経 第10・11話（2005年3月13日・20日、NHK） - 高倉天皇 役 *トップキャスター 第8話（2006年6月5日、フジテレビ） - 沼田幸彦 役 *しにがみのバラッド。 第3話（2007年1月22日、テレビ東京） - 鈴木俊介 役 *恋愛診断 第3章 -サヨナラのメロディ-（2007年7月30日 - 8月13日、テレビ東京） *キャットストリート 第3話（2008年9月11日、NHK） - 山口健 役 *やつらは多分宇宙人! (2010年1月9日 - 3月13日、BSフジ) - 銀側万丈 役（レギュラー） *天装戦隊ゴセイジャー 第36話「走れ、アグリ!」（2010年10月24日、テレビ朝日） - 中村直人 役 *NHKスペシャル さよなら、アルマ（2010年12月18日、NHK） - 松下昭則 役 *Fallen Angel 第6話（2012年3月3日、BS朝日） - 桐生奏 役 *金曜プレステージ ドルチェ（2012年10月12日、フジテレビ） - 峰岸学 役 *金曜プレステージ 壮絶! 女のミステリー第3弾 強行犯係・魚住久江〜ドルチェ2（2013年11月15日、フジテレビ） - 峰岸学 役 Movies *3on3（2003年） - リーバース 役 *青空のゆくえ（2005年） - 増田亮平 役 *夜のピクニック（2006年） - 春山 役 *BOYSLOVE 劇場版（2007年） - 加納有樹 役 *妄想少女オタク系（2007年） - 千葉俊介 役 *カフェ代官山〜Sweet Boys〜（2008年） - 石川楽 役 *カフェ代官山II〜夢の続き〜（2008年） - 石川達也 役 *憐 Ren（2008年） - 鳴瀬玲人 役 *トワイライトシンドローム デッドゴーランド（2008年） - ケンタロウ 役 *キズモモ。（2008年） - 富田アキ 役17 *カフェ代官山III 〜それぞれの明日〜（2009年） - 湊川恭歌 役 *花ゲリラ キラキラMOVIES（2009年） - 山口遼 役 *ヴァンパイア・ストーリーズ BROTHERS編（2011年） - シュウ 役 *ヴァンパイア・ストーリーズ CHASERS編（2011年） - シュウ 役 *愛と誠（2012年） *幕末奇譚 SHINSEN5 ～剣豪降臨～（2013年） - 土方歳三 役 *幕末奇譚 SHINSEN5弐～風雲伊賀越え～（2013年） - 土方歳三 役 Websites *Official Blog *Official Twitter @baba_toru_ *Agency Profile *PureBoys Website *AsianWiki Profile *MDL (MyDramaList) Profile *English Wikipedia *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Rikkai Category:Rikkai B Category:Rikkai A Category:Actors